


How Can I Refuse? Reprise

by LavernaG



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Evil, F/M, Grief, King - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Queen - Freeform, Song - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavernaG/pseuds/LavernaG
Summary: Since Preminger's plan to marry the Princess did not work, he has decided to marry the Queen instead. He persuades Queen Genevieve into marrying him, so that she can save her kingdom with Preminger's money. Which Genevieve is not very happy to do.





	How Can I Refuse? Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epic scene of the marriage proposal in the movie. I just wanted to write down some of the characters' feelings. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to continue the story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It just couldn't be possible. Her daughter couldn't be dead. Genevieve had refused to believe it at first, but after her advisor's explanations she had to admit it to herself. She had lost her little Anneliese.

Now, she just couldn't bear to look at the painting of the Princess, and turned away from the picture sadly. Her broken heart hurt, and she was angry at herself for not being able to cry over the death of her daughter. The tears just wouldn't come.

How could she have been tricked so easily? How could she have been fooled by that girl and Julian? Why hadn't she noticed that it was not the Princess all that time? All these thoughts made Genevieve feel guilty, maybe she could have done something to save Anneliese. But now it was too late.

"Ah, just who I wanted to see!" Genevieve heard a very familiar voice and turned to look at the short man who had entered the room silently. It was the Royal Advisor, Preminger. He was the last person Genevieve wanted to see right now. After all, it had been him who broke the terrifying news to her. But she was not thankful, quite the opposite.

"Preminger," Genevieve said, and took a step forward. "What is it?" She secretly hoped for some good news, but she knew that there wouldn't come any.

"So many problems," Preminger said as he walked past the Queen. "I'm here to help." His smile and voice were so vain, not matching with Genevieve's mood at all.

"You can't bring my daughter back," Genevieve said with difficulty. Now as she said it out loud, her voice began to tremble, and the first tear appeared in her eye. Not wanting to show her sadness to Preminger, she stepped away from him, turning away.

"Too true," Preminger admitted. "But I can provide the answer to saving your kingdom." he added, bowing humbly, and started to come towards the Queen saying, "A little business venture of mine was very successful. You could say I struck gold."

As Genevieve turned away from him once more, she saw him rubbing his hands together contentedly. Preminger leaned closer to Genevieve and slyly said, "I'm as wealthy as King Dominic." Genevieve looked over her shoulder at him angrily, and then looked away again, wondering what he had meant by that sentence.

Suddenly the lights in the throne room turned dimmer, and now the usually bright room looked scary and menacing. Genevieve felt some kind of unease, knowing that her advisor was standing behind her. She was surprised to hear him start singing to her. His specific strong voice sounded impressively in the room.

"Well, your good luck has departed,

And your people soon will starve."

Preminger patted on Genevieve's shoulder, but when she turned to look in the direction, he was already on the other side of her. She turned towards him, and as he started coming towards her she backed away.

"Au revoir to your foie gras and cheese fondues!"

He waved his hand near the Queen's head, so she had to lean back to keep away. He took one graceful step farther and Genevieve spun around to keep her eye on him. She clearly didn't like the way Preminger was playing with her, domineering over her and leading her every move. In addition to that, the lyrics of Preminger's song were quite disturbing. She knew herself that her kingdom was in real trouble.

"But because I'm so good-hearted, half my fortune I will carve."

He bowed humbly as he sung these words, and Genevieve curiously took a step forward. But when Preminger flung his arms wide, she walked away from him frightenedly. He had been her dear friend and he certainly had a good heart, but he didn't show it that way.

"I feel your pain, so how could I refuse?"

Preminger brought his hand to his head in an attempt to look depressed, and then followed the Queen towards the thrones. Genevieve walked quickly to the podium where the thrones were, to escape Preminger's strange but somehow alluring and enthralling song. The Adviser followed her, only heading to somewhere else really.

"But to give me some incentive, there's just one thing I require.

And it's something that you never even use!"

Preminger had made his way to the showcase in which was the former King's crown. He slipped his hands over the golden frame of the case as he walked around it.

Genevieve looked at his action in surprise and confusion. She would have never thought that Preminger, the humble man she had known, would have a secret desire to become a king. Of course he had the domineering attitude, but he had never complained about his job as her advisor. Or had he? But now that he had revealed his destination to her, Genevieve wondered how was he going to achieve it. She had one crazy idea, but that wouldn't be the real case, she was sure.

"And it's nothing that inventive, just the one thing I desire!

This simple crown, yes, how could I refuse?"

Preminger touched the glass of the showcase, and looked at the regal crown as he sang these words. Genevieve could see his ambition and avarice in his eyes. Suddenly the Queen felt some kind of anger against the man. How could he think so selfishly at a moment like this? He knew what a hard time it was for the kingdom and for Genevieve, but he was still so contented. It almost seemed as if he really didn't care for this kingdom, or for Genevieve, but only for himself.

"Oh, don't let your spirits falter, I've a ring box in my hand!"

Genevieve was suddenly struck by the realization that her crazy idea had been right. The only way for Preminger to become the King was to marry a royal. And now that her daughter was dead, she was this royal.

Preminger had turned to her, and was now approaching her slyly. There really was a small box in his hand that could hide only one thing in itself.

"And I've booked a band, so grab your dancing shoes!"

When Preminger came up to the podium to her and made this high jump, clicking his feet together in the air, Genevieve took a step backwards. It was surprising how joyful he looked while Genevieve was completely frightened.

"And come with me to the altar, save the kingdom as you planned!

Yes, marry me! For how can you refuse?"

Then Preminger turned towards her with the ring box in his outstretched hand, and dropped on one knee before Genevieve. The Queen took a couple of steps back, not wanting for Preminger to be so close to her. He had opened the small box, and the golden ring in it shone temptingly.

The way Preminger had proposed to her was truly awful. It wasn't like a proposal, more like an order to marry him. He had known that the Queen couldn't say no, and he had used it against her. She had a duty to her kingdom, she had to protect it at any cost. Even if it meant marrying a man she didn't like.

Genevieve had admired Preminger a long time ago, they had been friends today, but now she hated the man with all her heart.

"How can you refuse?"

The song's words were right. Genevieve had no way to refuse. Although at a moment like this, when her daughter had just died, the last thing she wanted to do was to get married.

Preminger raised the ring box higher for her, and Genevieve pulled away once more, desperately seeking for a way to escape him. The ring sparkled before her, and Preminger smiled self-satisfiedly. And then Genevieve admitted to herself that she had lost, she had to surrender to Preminger's will.

She turned away, not wanting to look at what would happen, and reached her trembling left hand out to Preminger. She surprisingly liked Preminger's soft touch when he slipped the golden engagement ring on her finger. But the feeling was quickly replaced with disgust against the man.

Genevieve quickly pulled her hand back to her, and looked at the fateful ring on her finger. As tears formed in her eyes, she turned to look at her soon-to-be husband.

Preminger had dropped on one of the thrones, laughing triumphantly, and Genevieve realized that it was soon to be his throne. He would be King! The ruler of this kingdom, and the ruler of her!

The Queen turned away again. She didn't want to lay her eyes on this man for any longer. Neither did she want him to see the tear that now rolled down her cheek. Genevieve looked once again at the ring on her finger, a simple golden ring which had such a huge meaning.

The Queen had really thought that her adviser cared about her and the kingdom, but now she knew that he only cared for himself. What a disappointment that was for Genevieve! After all, he had been her most trusted friend for years. He would, however, never make a good husband.

Genevieve could hear Preminger get up from the throne, a self-satisfied chuckle coming from him. He had finally achieved what he had been aiming for for a long time.

Preminger's song had ended, and the lights turned back on, as much as they would in this late evening. Genevieve turned to look at Preminger from the corner of her eye.

"Are you happy now?" the Queen asked quietly, careful that her voice wouldn't break because of the sorrow. She saw Preminger smile.

"Yes, very happy indeed, Your Majesty," the man said. "And how wonderful that our wedding will be tomorrow already." His eyes turned towards the King's crown for a moment.

"Leave me," Genevieve whispered, but in the silent room it could be heard very loudly.

"As you wish," Preminger replied and reached for the Queen's hand. His hand captured Genevieve's gently, and she turned towards him in slight surprise. She would have wanted to pull her hand away from his, but he held the Queen's hand so affectionately, as if it was the most precious thing. Genevieve looked away as Preminger kissed the top of her hand lightly and said, "My Queen."

He then let go of Genevieve's hand, and left the room with no hurry in his actions.

Genevieve wiped her hand against her dress. And then she collapsed on her throne, burying her face in her hands as the tears finally began to run down her pale face uncontrollably.

She had lost her beloved daughter. She had lost her dear friend. And she had gained a greedy husband.

The End


End file.
